


Three Hours After Midnight -An Audio Fic-

by UAs_Fics



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: Audio fic of "Three Hours After Midnight""On your sixteenth birthday, you get your soulmate’s eye and they get yours. That's just how it is.Craig’s been sixteen for all of three hours, and the thought that Tweek might not be his soulmate terrifies him."





	Three Hours After Midnight -An Audio Fic-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Hours After Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437782) by [UAs_Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics). 



> [ Wav File Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HBZdWIDetvOD0V9sYZ03Hmie0dN2EFJ2/view?usp=drive_open)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m going around my newly emptied house trying to find the best places to record. The plave this was recorded had a shelf that was conveniently face height but it sounds a little echo-y ;.;
> 
> That said I’ve got some more places to try out, before I undertake the long fic I received premission to record. so if anyone wants to request one og my one shots in particular, they can. If not its looking like it’ll be “Seduce The Dragon” and “Cheat The Reaper”.
> 
> Listen to more of my South Park podfics [ here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLMbzcb5BIYzXHNPe0782VfpnFZMnd9TRN)


End file.
